


[BJD Cosplay] Диалог у рождественской елки

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Christmas, Dolls, Fluff, M/M, Photo Сomics, Single work, Songfic, photo story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Перепевка песни Никитиных «Диалог у новогодней елки» в исполнении БЖД-Кроули и Азирафаэля
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Бонус

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
